The Time of My Life
by Melisendis
Summary: Emily hatte eigentlich nur nach ihrer Perlenkette gesucht, als ihr plötzlich ihr altes Tagebuch in die Hände fiel. Und plötzlich war es, als wäre es gestern gewesen...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_Nähe Buenos Aires, September 1957_

Die Sonne brannte auf ihrem Körper. Entgegen der Warnung ihrer Mutter hatte sie keinen Sonnenschutz verwendet. Auf den Armen und Beinen zeichneten sich bereits gerötete Stellen ab. Doch die junge Frau spürte den Schmerz nicht, denn er wurde von einem viel größeren verdrängt.  
Die Welt schien wieder für kurze Zeit in geordneten Bahnen zu verlaufen, als sie eine kühle Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja." Sie lächelte. In diesem Moment war es keine Lüge, denn was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein, wenn er bei ihr war?  
Sie immer noch misstrauisch betrachtend ließ er sich zu ihr aufs Handtuch sinken, welches sie auf dem weißen Strand aufgebreitet hatte. Ihre Blicke wanderten auf den weiten Ozean. „Unglaublich." Flüsterte sie. Er strich ihr lächelnd eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Plötzlich drehte sie sich um. „Ich werde nicht zurück in die Staaten gehen." Sagte sie mit fester Stimme.  
Er betrachtete sie lächelnd, ergriff schließlich ihre zarte Hand.  
Die Welt schien für einen Moment still zu stehen, als er ihr die Frage stellte. „Willst du meine Frau werden?"

_Hartford, 2002_

Sie schlug das Buch energisch zu und ließ es wieder in der untersten Schublade ihrer Kommode verschwinden.

„Emily? Hast du deine Perlenkette gefunden?" Vernahm sie plötzlich die Stimme ihres Mannes vom unteren Stockwerk.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die Schublade und seufzte.  
Richard, ihr Ehemann, wartete auf sie. Sie würden zu einem großen Empfang gehen. Es schickte sich nicht, über den Mann nachzudenken, der ihr mit 17 Jahren die Unschuld geraubt hatte. Doch trotz der vielen Jahre, die vergangen waren, hatte sie ihn und die kurze Zeit, die ihnen geschenkt worden war, niemals vergessen.  
Sie verließ entschlossen das Schlafzimmer. Sie war nicht mehr das Mädchen von damals. Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Und zu dieser Veränderung hatte vor allem er beigetragen. Er, von dem nur ihre beste Freundin Sweetie erfahren hatte.


	2. Chapter 1

**1. Teil**

_Hartford, Januar 1957_

„Miss! Ihre Mutter möchte, dass Sie aufstehen, Miss!"

Emily blinzelte. „Was?" Murmelte sie verwirrt.

„Es ist Zeit aufzustehen." Beth das neue Hausmädchen mühte sich um ein Lächeln.

Emily vergrub ihren Kopf seufzend in dem weichen Kissen. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Acht Uhr, Miss." Beth kaute nervös an ihrer Unterlippe. Mrs. Sheridan, Emilys Mutter, war für ihre Launen berüchtigt. _Nimm bloß keine Stelle bei dieser Verrückten an. _War sie gewarnt worden.

Emily setzte sich seufzend auf, das rötliche Haar stand in alle Windrichtungen.

„Guten Morgen, Miss." Beth lächelte.

Das Mädchen murmelte etwas und tapste in das Badezimmer. _Ich hasse diese künstliche Freundlichkeit_. Dachte sie. Während sie sich ihr langes, glänzendes Haar kämmte, überlegte sie angestrengt, was ihre Mutter wohl diesen Morgen wieder an ihr auszusetzen haben würde. Sie war am Tag zuvor zu James Philipps, welchen ihre Mutter als Traumschwiegersohn auserkoren hatte, sehr unfreundlich gewesen. Aber wie sollte sie das so schnell erfahren haben? Die Stadt schien kleiner zu sein, als man dachte.

„Wo warst du so lange?" Margret Sheridan blickte ihre Tochter empört an, als diese nach zwanzig Minuten den Essraum betrat. Ihr Mann Arthur schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Ob er dies wegen der Unpünktlichkeit seiner Tochter oder der schlechten Laune seiner Frau tat, war schwer zu beurteilen. Er war kein Mann großer Worte und in seinen Augen zu lesen schien unmöglich.

„Guten Morgen, Mutter. Vater." Emily nickte kurz, bevor sie sich setzte.

„Wir frühstücken um Viertel vor acht!" klärte Margret sie erbost auf.

Ihre Tochter seufzte. „Ich hab die letzte Nacht schlecht geschlafen…"

„Das muss aufgrund deiner nicht vorhandenen Schuldgefühle wegen James sein. Du wirst ihn heute anrufen."

Emily blickte auf die Tischplatte. Sie hasste James. Er war ein arroganter Snob, dessen Absichten alles andere als nobel waren. Aber wie sollte sie das einer Margret Sheridan erklären? Sie warf ihrem Vater einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Dieser wich ihrem Blick jedoch aus. _Warum kann er nicht wie jeder andere Mann ein Machtwort sprechen? _Dachte sie erbost.

„Ich werde ihn nicht anrufen."

„Wie bitte?" Margret glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Ihre Tochter wagte es einen gut aussehenden Millionenerben zu vergraulen?

„Du hörst mir nie zu, Mutter. Ich kann James nicht leiden…"

Margret schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und tauschte einen Blick mit Arthur.

Das Essen verlief wie jeden Tag in den vergangenen siebzehn Jahren sehr schweigsam.

Emily wollte nach der letzten Tasse Kaffe aufstehen, als sich ihr Vater plötzlich räusperte.

Sie blickte ihn irritiert an.

„Wir müssen mit dir reden…"

Emily ließ sich seufzend in den Sessel sinken.

„Du wirst Anfang Juni deinen Abschluss machen…" Begann er seufzend.

Seine Tochter seufzte. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

Doch wie immer, war es Margret die das Gespräch fortsetzte. „Wir möchten nicht, dass du die vier Monate vor dem College verschwendest. Du hast ohnehin nur Flausen im Kopf."

Emily runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Mutter hatte doch nicht etwa geplant, dass sie in der Firma von James' Vater als Sekretärin aushelfen sollte?

„Deshalb haben wir dich für einen Sommersprachkurs angemeldet. Du sollst dein Spanisch verbessern. Eine junge Dame muss zumindest eine Fremdsprache wirklich beherrschen. James beherrscht fünf Fremdsprachen…"

„Ist der Kurs in Yale?" Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer leuchtete in Emilys Augen auf. New Haven war weit genug von James entfernt.

Arthur senkte den Blick. Margret räusperte sich. „Du wirst den Sommer in Buenos Aires verbringen. Dort gibt es eine Sommerschule mit Internat für junge Amerikanerinnen…"

„Was?" Unterbrach Emily sie fassungslos. „Ihr schiebt mich nach Argentinien ab?"

„Erstens einmal, hast du mich nicht zu unterbrechen. Zweitens wird dir eine Führung unter strenger Hand nicht schaden."

_Drittens habt ihr beide Probleme miteinander und wollt mich deshalb für ein paar Monate loswerden. Viertens glaubst du, dass ich dann freudestrahlend wieder zurückkomme, zu dir und vor allem zu James. Das ist der Hauptgrund. Fünftens wirst du mit mir nicht fertig, weil du schwach bist. Sechstens…_

„Es ist zu deinem Besten." Margret lächelte.

_Natürlich. Am liebsten wäre dir doch, wenn ich nie wieder komme. _„Verstehe."

„Sei nicht so bitter. Viele Mädchen warten ihr Leben lang auf die Chance etwas von der Welt zu sehen und dir ist das bereits mit 17 vergönnt!"

„Gab es keinen Kurs mehr in Russland? Russisch soll eine sehr schöne Sprache sein und Russland ist weiter weg…"

„Wird jetzt bloß nicht frech! Sei uns lieber dankbar!"

„Herzlichen Dank!" Meinte Emily sarkastisch und lief in ihr Zimmer.

„Das ist ja furchtbar!" Sweeties Stimme hob sich entsetzt.

Emily senkte ihre Stimme. Ihre Mutter durfte nicht hören, dass sie telefonierte. „Andere Mädchen aus gutem Hause werden nach Paris geschickt. Oder London. Aber mich schicken sie nach Buenos Aires, weil es billiger ist…"

„Das tut mir so leid, Emily…wir hatten so viel geplant für den Sommer…"

„Sie wird mit mir nicht fertig, deshalb will sie mich für eine Zeit lang abschieben. Aber ich werde bestimmt nicht fahren. Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Was willst du denn unternehmen?"

„Mir fällt schon noch etwas ein…" Meinte ihre Freundin überzeugt.

„Emily!" Vernahm sie plötzlich Margrets hysterische Stimme.

„Ich muss aufhören. Ich melde mich morgen wieder. Da spielt der Drache Bridge."

„Viel Glück." Flüsterte Sweetie, bevor sie auflegte.

„Da bist du ja!" Margret funkelte ihre Tochter wütend an.

_Hartford, 2002_

Emily ging nachdenklich die Treppe hinunter. Richard empfing sie lächelnd. „Endlich." Meinte er. „Du siehst reizend aus…Emily?" Er musterte sie Stirn runzelnd.

Diese schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. „Hast du etwas gesagt?"

Ihr Mann lächelte milde. „Du siehst reizend aus."

„Danke." Sie lächelte kurz. _Ich muss aufhören über damals nachzudenken. Hätte ich doch mein altes Tagebuch nur niemals gefunden. Plötzlich ist alles, als wäre es gestern gewesen…_

Richard nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zu seinem Auto. „Du bist so nachdenklich, Emily. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er musterte sie besorgt und startete den Motor.

„Ja, ja es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur in Gedanken. Ich habe mich an den Sommer vor dem College erinnert."

„Ach ja." Er lächelte. „Deine Mutter hat es einmal kurz erwähnt. Du warst vier Monate in Argentinien."

„Ja." Sie nickte leicht.

„Ich bin schon auf Floyds Rede gespannt…" Meinte Richard grinsend und fuhr los. Das Thema war für ihn abgehakt. Emily hatte ihn nie etwas über ihren Sommer in Südamerika erzählt, er hatte auch niemals danach gefragt. Es war für ihn ein Punkt in ihrer Vergangenheit, lange vor ihrem Kennenlernen geschehen. Emily begann sich zu fragen, ob es das für sie jemals sein würde.


	3. Chapter 2

**2. Teil**

_Hartford, Juni 1957_

_Mein letztes Schuljahr ist zu Ende. Der Ball ist vorbei. Mein letzter Tag vor der Verbannung ebenso. _Emily blickte nachdenklich auf den goldenen Füller. Als sie ihn erneut ansetzen wollte, um weiter zu schreiben, vernahm sie leise Schritte vor ihrer Tür. Emily schloss ihr Tagebuch und legte es unter das Kissen. Sie erhob sich von ihrem weichen Bett und strich das Nachthemd zu Recht. „Emily?" Hörte sie eine zarte Stimme. Sie öffnete die Tür. Ihre Schwester blickte sie aus großen, geröteten Augen an.

Emily zog Hopie in ihr Zimmer. „Was hast du denn?" Sie musterte die Jüngere kritisch und schloss die Tür. Sie setzten sich auf das Bett. Nach langem Schweigen brach das Mädchen schließlich in Tränen aus. „Ich hasse sie!"

„So etwas sagt man doch nicht! Reverend Carter sagt immer, wir dürfen niemanden hassen. Hast du das etwa vergessen?" Emily strich ihr sanft durchs Haar.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr! Ich werde in zwei Monaten zwölf! Ich weiß, dass du den Worte des Reverends nicht unbedingt immer Glauben schenkst…"

„Ich bin bald wieder zurück. Ich werde dir jeden Tag aus Argentinien schreiben, versprochen."

„Du wirst an meinem Geburtstag nicht da sein…" Hopie vergrub ihr Gesicht an Emilys Brust.

„Wir werden das Feiern nachholen." Versprach die Ältere.

„Werden wir Eis Creme essen?"

„So viel du verträgst…"

Die Jüngere sah hoch. „Das ist ziemlich viel…" Sie lächelte leicht.

Emily strich ihr über die Wange. „Ich weiß."

„Aber ich verstehe Mummy trotzdem nicht. Warum will sie, dass du gehst?"

Emily seufzte. Sie musste versuchen in jeder Situation ein Vorbild für die noch sehr naive Hopie zu sein. „Mum weiß, was gut für uns ist. Auch wenn es uns nicht immer sofort bewusst ist. Sie möchte nur das Beste für ihre Töchter. Vor allem für dich, Hopie."

„Werd…werd ich dann auch nach Argentinien geschickt?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Hopies bisher weiteste Reise war nach Washington D.C. gewesen.

Emily lächelte. „Du wirst nach Paris gehen." Sie kannte die Liebe ihrer Schwester zu Frankreich.

„Oh ja." Hopies Augen strahlten.

Emily zog sie in ihre Arme. „Ich werde dich vermissen."

Das Flugzeug hob sich. Emily glaubte von dem riesigen Ozean unter ihr verschlungen zu werden. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Flugangst?" Das blonde Mädchen neben ihr, etwa in ihrem Alter, musterte sie besorgt. „Ich litt etwa zehn Jahre darunter."

„Ich will lediglich nicht weg von meiner Heimat." Erklärte Emily steif. Sie würde sich während der kommenden vier Monate mit niemandem gut unterhalten. Keine Freundschaften schließen. Jeden Tag hassen.

Ihre Sitznachbarin nickte verständnisvoll. „Meine Familie wird mir auch fehlen. Besonders mein kleiner Neffe Jimmy. Er ist vor zwei Wochen geboren worden. Hast du auch einen Neffen? Oder vielleicht eine Nichte?"

„Meine Schwester ist noch keine zwölf."

„Oh...das ist schade. Es ist schön Tante zu sein. Aber Mutter zu sein, ist bestimmt viel schöner. Denkst du nicht? Mein Verlobter John und ich möchten einmal fünf Kinder bekommen. Drei Jungen und zwei Mädchen…Christopher, Johnny, Maximilian, Daisy und Mary Joe…wie gefallen dir die Namen?"

Emily blickte sie ungläubig an. Hatte sie etwa Interesse an einem Gespräch gezeigt? Wie konnte ein Mensch so begriffsstützig sein? „Reizend."

„Nicht wahr? Und, wie werden deine heißen?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Deine Kinder." Das Mädchen lachte auf. „Wie werdet ihr sie nennen?"

„Ich habe noch keine Pläne, habe derzeit noch nicht einmal einen potentiellen Vater."

„So hübsch wie du bist, kann das nicht mehr lange dauern. Verlobt, verheiratet…und huch, sind auch schon die ersten Kinder da…ich bin übrigens Mary Sue." Sie schüttelte Emilys Hand.

„Emily."

„Das gibt's nicht!" Mary Sue jubelte. „Meine Schwester heißt auch Emily!"

„Das ist ja unfassbar." Emily rollte mit den Augen.

„Nicht wahr? John und ich lachen heute noch, weil unsere Väter dieselben Namen haben."

_Warum strafst du mich so?_ Emily blickte auf die Decke. „Dann habt ihr ja eine sehr unterhaltsame Beziehung…"

„John ist toll! Er studiert Mathematik und möchte eines Tages unterrichten. Wir werden in ein kleines Haus in Wisconsin ziehen. Neben meiner Schwester und Alfred."

„Studierst du auch?"

Mary Sue lachte. „Ich habe gerade meinen Abschluss gemacht. Studieren ist doch nichts für Frauen! So eine bin ich nicht."

„Sag mal, Mary Sue, weshalb fliegst du nach Buenos Aires?"

Diese lachte erneut. „_Mrs. Criffin's Sommerschule und –Internat für junge Amerikanerinnen._"

Emily zuckte zusammen. Sie würde diesen Sommer mit dieser Verrückten verbringen? Das musste ein schlechter Scherz sein!

„Ich empfinde es als Zeitverschwendung. Aber Dad möchte, dass ich vor meiner Heirat neue Erfahrungen sammle. Reise und eine Sprache lerne. John ist ja so klug. Ich soll ihn nicht beschämen. Seine Familie hat außerdem ein Sommerhaus in Spanien. Es wäre eine Schande sich als Schwiegertochter eines Diplomaten nicht einmal einen Tee in der Landessprache bestellen zu können…und du, Emily? Was zieht dich nach Argentinien?"

„Die Sprachschule…"

„Oh mein Gott!" Emily zuckte bei Mary Sues Freudenschrei zusammen. „Schon wieder so ein Zufall! Wir werden bestimmt gute Freundinnen werden!"

„Bestimmt. Aber nun möchte ich ein wenig schlafen…"

„Mach das. Ich bin viel zu aufgeregt! Wie wohl die Stadt sein wird?"

Emily schloss schnell die Augen und nahm sich vor, diese vor der Landung nicht wieder zu öffnen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Vielen Dank für eure tollen Feedbacks! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!**

**3. Teil**

_Buenos Aires, Juni 1957_

„Legen Sie bitte wieder ihre Sicherheitsgurte an."

„Emily! Um Himmels Willen! Emily! So wach doch auf!" Mary Sues schrille Stimme riss Emily aus ihren Träumen.

Verwirrt blickte sie die ungeliebte Sitznachbarin an. „Was hast du denn?"

„Wir landen!"

„Was? Jetzt schon?" Emily blickte aus dem Fenster. Das dunkelblaue Meer schien immer näher zu kommen. Wenig später glaubte Emily bereits den Hafen zu sehen.

„Oh mein Gott! Ist das nicht zauberhaft?"

„Aller liebst." Emily verzog den Mund. Ein kleiner Teil ihres Herzens schien aufrichtig begeistert zu sein. Doch diesen ignorierte sie erfolgreich.

„Die Ortszeit ist 15:35. Wir haben 25 Grad." Kam es durch den Lautsprecher.

Mary Sue stellte sofort ihre Armbanduhr richtig. „Oh mein Gott! 25 Grad! Kannst du das fassen! Es ist doch Winter, nicht?"

„Die Klimabedingungen sind eben anders! Was hast du erwartet? Eis laufen am Meer?"

Mary Sue blickte sie kurz irritiert an, bevor sie hysterisch lachte. „Du bist mir vielleicht eine! Eis laufen am Meer!"

„Ja, ich bin eine richtige Komikerin." Emily rollte mit den Augen.

Zwanzig Minuten später verließen die Mädchen die Flughafenhalle. Während Mary Sue unaufhaltsam redete und dabei begeistert die Gegend musterte, trotte Emily lustlos mit ihrem Koffer nach.

„Oh mein Gott!" Mary Sue runzelte die Stirn. Am Ende der Straße parkten zwölf Busse. „Wo gehören wir nur hin?"

„Es steht bestimmt auf den Bussen." Sie gingen die Straße hinunter.

Vor dem dritten Bus stand tatsächlich eine junge Frau, welche ein Schild hochhielt. _Mrs. Criffin's Sommerschule und –Internat für junge Amerikanerinnen._

Mary Sue kreischte freudig. „Das sind wir!"

Sie gingen auf die Frau zu. Diese musterte sie misstrauisch. „Namen?"

„Mary Sue Thomas."

„Emily Sheridan."

Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf das Gesicht der Frau, als diese die Namen auf der langen Liste entdeckte. „Sucht euch einen Platz."

Nachdem Emily und Mary Sue ihre Koffer in den Kofferraum gestellt hatte, stiegen sie ein.

Im Bus war es heiß und stickig. Emily suchte verzweifelt nach einem Platz neben einem anderen Mädchen. Doch Mary Sue zog sie schnell neben sich. „Bist du auch so aufgeregt?"

„Nein."

Ein anderes Mädchen wandte sich an die beiden. „Hallo! Ich bin Martha."

Ihre Sitznachbarin lächelte den beiden zu. „Und ich bin Mary Beth. Das wird ein toller Sommer."

„Das denke ich auch. Mein Name ist Mary Sue. Und das ist Emily. Wir haben uns im Flugzeug kennen gelernt. Wir saßen nebeneinander…"

„So ein lustiger Zufall!" Mary Beth lachte auf.

„Und wie!" Auch Martha schien sich dafür zu begeistern.

Mary Sue blickte sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. „Ich hoffe, wir haben auch Ausgang…"

„Die können uns doch nicht einsperren." Meinte Emily.

„Ausgang? Ganz ohne Begleitung?" Mary Beths Augen wurden groß. „Das wäre aufregend!"

„Aber gefährlich. Denke an die Peronisten!" Gab Martha zu bedenken.

Mary Sue wurde blass. „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht."

„Ihr seid den Peronisten egal." Emily rollte mit den Augen.

„Meine Großmutter befürwortet die neue Regierung. Sie nennt Perón einen Spinner." Erzählte Mary Sue.

„Mein Vater sagt dasselbe. Wir sind schon besorgt aufgrund der Wahlen im Februar." Martha runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber das alles betrifft uns doch gar nicht!" Mary Beth schüttelte den Kopf. „Macht euch nicht so viele Gedanken. Davon bekommt ihr nur schneller Falten!"

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht!" Mary Sue lachte. „Das sagt mein Verlobter auch immer. Frauen sollen schön sein. Den Rest übernehmen die Männer. Was haben wir doch für ein einfaches Leben!"

Mary Beth räusperte sich. „Wenn du es sagst."

„Seid ihr auch verlobt?" Mary Sue musterte die neuen Bekanntschaften neugierig.

„Bettruhe um 21 Uhr, Samstags um halb elf. Unterricht ist Montag bis Freitag neun Uhr bis fünf. Samstags bis Mittag. Sie haben die Pflichtkurse Spanisch, Literatur und Geschichte. Weiters stehen Ihnen noch fünfzehn Fächer zur Verfügung, aus denen Sie noch vier wählen müssen. Ich bitte Sie, sich nachher in die Listen einzutragen. Von fünf bis halb sieben Uhr haben Sie Studienzeit, wo Ihnen auch ausgebildete Lehrer als Hilfskräfte zur Verfügung stehen. Sie können also nur um diese Zeit Fragen stellen.

Frühstück ist täglich um halb sieben, außer Sonntags, da ist es erst um sieben. Mittag Essen gibt es zwischen zwölf und eins, Abend essen zwischen sieben und acht.

Samstags Nachmittag ist für das Studieren in der Nationalbibliothek gedacht. Abends dürfen sie sich frei bewegen, jedoch nicht außerhalb dieses Viertels. Sonntags Nachmittag dürfen sie entweder dem Kochen oder der Handarbeit widmen.

Briefe sind natürlich erlaubt. Einmal pro Woche dürfen Sie ihre Eltern oder Freunde anrufen. Jedoch höchstens zehn Minuten! Wir haben einen Fernsehraum, der Sonntags Abend genützt werden darf. Jede zweite Woche gibt es Samstags einen Ausflug. Und wenn ich Lernerfolge bei Ihnen sehe, schauen wir uns jeden vierten Sonntag einen ausgewählten Film im Kino an.

Sollten Sie noch Fragen haben, stehe ich ihnen jeden Montagabend zur Verfügung." Schloss die Direktorin Mrs. Criffin.

Die Mädchen erhoben sich von den wackligen Stühlen des Vortragssaals.

„Ehe ich es vergesse, Sie bewohnen zu zweit ein Zimmer. Die Listen finden sie neben den Kurslisten."

Die Mädchen stürmten zum Pult, als gebe es dort Gratisgeschenke. Emily trottete gelangweilt nach. Was würde es hier schon für Kurse geben?

„Oh mein Gott!" Mary Sue stürmte auf Emily zu. „Rate! Rate!"

Diese seufzte. „Was?"

„Wir teilen uns ein Zimmer!" Sie umarmte Emily. Diese blickte verzweifelt zur Tür gegenüber dem Pult. _So beginnt also der schlimmste Sommer meines Lebens. _


	5. Chapter 4

**4. Teil**

_Buenos Aires, 15. Juni 1957_

_Liebe Sweetie,_

_Oh meine liebe Sweetie. Ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut. _

_Morgen endet meine erste Woche in der Verbannung. Kannst du Dir das vorstellen?_

_Noch drei Monate und zwei Wochen. 107 Tage. 2568 Stunden._

_Wenn ich zurückkomme, wirst Du mich wohl oder übel zu einem Arzt begleiten müssen._

_Denn Mary Sue macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Sie redet ohne Luft zu holen. Ein Wunder der Natur… Sweetie, ich kenne ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte. Und diese ist alles andere als interessant. Ihr derzeitiges Lieblingsthema ist mein Philosophiekurs. Wie eine Frau nur so etwas besuchen kann, das sind ihre Worte. _

_Liebe Freundin, was soll ich dir noch erzählen, was ich dir nicht schon in meinen letzten beiden Briefen erzählt hätte? Das Essen ist nach wie vor ein Grauen. Meine Kolleginnen strotzen nur so von Naivität und der Großteil des Lehrkörpers scheint in den 30er Jahren hängen geblieben zu sein. Einzig Miss Stones scheint mich zu verstehen. Sie ist nett und aufgeschlossen, unterwirft sich nicht allen alten Idealen bedingungslos. Obwohl lediglich vier Mädchen, mir eingeschlossen, ihren Philosophiekurs besuchen, lässt sie sich nicht entmutigen. _

_Heute ist Samstag. Der erste Samstag in der Verbannung. Die ganze Woche habe ich mich schon auf den heutigen Tag gefreut. Denn es ist der einzige Tag, an dem mir ein wenig Freiheit gegönnt wird. Sweetie, ich habe allmählich das Gefühl sie könnten sogar meine Gedanken kontrollieren. _

_Ich sitze in der Bibliothek. In diesem Viertel gibt es eine riesige Bibliothek. Mary Sue hat mich gebeten zu warten, damit wir neben einander sitzen können. Hier wird sie mich nicht finden…_

_Du hast gefragt, wie die Stadt ist. Nun, das weiß ich nicht. Wir sind wie Gefangene im Internat. Auch samstags wird geraten das Viertel nicht zu verlassen. Sollten sie uns erwischen, dürfen wir mit einer schweren Strafe rechnen. Mrs. Criffin hat hinzugefügt, dass diese Strafe nichts mit einem Flugticket in die Staaten zu tun hätte. Sonst wäre ich wohl schon längst nicht mehr hier…_

_Ach Sweetie, entschuldige meine Ausdrucksweise. _

_Du bist die Einzige die mich versteht. Ich fühle mich so alleine._

_In Liebe,_

_Emily_

Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf das hellblaue Briefpapier. Emily strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los beobachtet zu werden. Plötzlich entdeckte sie eine junge Frau, etwa in ihrem Alter, die sie tatsächlich musterte. Emily schlug eines ihrer Philosophie Bücher auf und gab vor darin zu lesen. Das Mädchen machte es ihr gleich.

Emily blickte Stirn runzelnd auf den Titel des Buches. Sie lasen tatsächlich dasselbe Werk. Ob die Fremde deshalb neugierig geworden war? Schließlich beschäftigten sich nicht viele junge Mädchen mit Philosophie. Emily blickte sich in dem Studierzimmer um. Sie waren beinahe alleine, lediglich am anderen Ende des Raumes saßen zwei junge Männer.

Sie musterte das Mädchen, welches nun im Buch vertieft war, oder zumindest so tat als ob. Emily runzelte die Stirn und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte sich geschworen, keinerlei Freundschaften zu schließen. Trotzdem konnte eine nette Unterhaltung nicht schaden. Vielleicht war der jungen Frau ohnehin nicht nach einem Gespräch zu Mute.

„Ein gutes Buch, nicht?"

Die Frau sah verwundert hoch und musterte Emily. „Allerdings. Liest du es für eine Prüfung?" Der abfällige Ton war nicht zu überhören.

Emily schluckte den Ärger hinunter. „Nein, aus Interesse. Und du?"

Sie ging nicht auf die Frage ein. „Verstehst du den Inhalt überhaupt?" Ihre Blicke waren abfällig auf Emilys schwarze Weste gerichtet, auf welcher fein säuberlich _Mrs. Criffin's Sommerschule und –Internat für junge Amerikanerinnen _mit gelbem Garn aufgestickt worden war.

Emily wusste, dass es keine Anspielung auf ihren Akzent war. Sie beherrschte die spanische Sprache ziemlich gut und das wusste ihr gegenüber. Nein, es ging der Fremden um etwas ganz anderes. Gewiss gehörte sie zur argentinischen Oberschicht und fühlte sich dem ‚einfältigen Mädchen aus den Staaten' überlegen. Emily verzog wütend den Mund. „Sehr wohl. Du etwa nicht?"

Die junge Frau rümpfte die Nase und widmete sich wieder ihrer Lektüre. Emily war mehr als verwundert, als sie wenige Minuten später begann. „Und wie ist diese Mrs. Criffin so?"

„Ein Vorbild für jede junge Frau…" Emily hielt inne. Was sprach sie da eigentlich? „Ein Drachen."

Ihr Gegenüber lachte auf. „Wie heißt du?"

„Emily Sheridan."

„Ich bin Ricarda Sanchez."

Emily reichte ihr die Hand, worauf Ricarda erneut zum Lachen begann. „Hier brauchst du doch nicht so förmlich zu sein. Oder spioniert euch diese Mrs. Criffin nach?"

Emily sah sich gespielt vorsichtig um. „Es wäre ihr zuzutrauen."

_Hartford, 2002_

„Was haltest du von der Rede, Emily?" Susan sah ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an.

„Wirklich sehr beeindruckend."

„Nicht wahr?" Susan reichte ihr einen Wodka Martini und zog sie Stirn runzelnd in eine Ecke des Raumes. „Alles in Ordnung?" Sie musterte Emily misstrauisch. „Du bist schon den ganzen Abend so abwesend. Es hat doch nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dir beim letzten Treffen erst als zweites Tee eingeschenkt habe, oder? Megan Miller ging es nicht so gut…" Ihre Stimme senkte sich deutlich. „…ihr Mann betrügt sie mit seiner Sekretärin. Ich wollte lediglich freundlich sein."

Emily runzelte die Stirn. Es war einer dieser Momente, der ihr auf erschreckende Weise offenbarte, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte.

_Buenos Aires, Juni 1957_

Sie hatten sich zum dritten Mal mehr oder weniger zufällig in der Bibliothek getroffen und waren erneut in ein Gespräch über Philosophie vertieft. So unsympathisch sie sich anfangs gewesen waren, um so schneller schienen sie nun eine innige Freundschaft zu schließen.

Emily sah nach einer Weile auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie war bereits dreimal wegen Unpünktlichkeit bestraft geworden. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Sie zwingen uns stets zu heißer Schokolade und einem moralischen Vortrag bevor wir unseren so genannten ‚freien' Abend beginnen dürfen." Ricarda biss sich auf die Unterlippe und runzelte die Stirn. Zögernd begann sie. „Was machst du denn heute Abend?"

„Mary Sue möchte mit mir im Gesellschaftsraum Tee trinken."

„Das klingt ja aufregend. Mary Sue…" Ricarda schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo bleiben denn Mary Beth und Mary Joe?"

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber die werden auch dabei sein…"

Ricardas Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Schließlich fing sie sich wieder. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee." Sie zwinkerte vergnügt.

Emily runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.

„Du kommst mit mir."

Emily glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben. „Wir haben nur bis halb elf Ausgang…"

„Perfekt. Ich habe nicht vor länger zu bleiben…" Ricarda lächelte.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Komm schon. Das schlimmste was passieren kann, ist, dass du dich nie wieder mit mir treffen möchtest…"

Emily konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass ihr jemals jemand einen verrückteren Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Auch wenn die neue Freundin sehr sympathisch schien, kannten sie sich kaum. Es gehörte sich nicht für ein Mädchen aus reichem Hause mit einer beinah Wildfremden in einer Gegend, die es nicht einmal kannte, herumzulaufen. Zudem war dies viel zu gefährlich.

„Ich bin keine Mörderin, Emily. Ich erschlage nicht einmal Fliegen." Ricarda blickte sie flehend an.

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Trotzdem scheint mir dein Vorschlag unklug. Ich kann großen Ärger bekommen."

„Und wenn nicht, hast du den größten Spaß deines Lebens versäumt…"

„Zwei junge Frauen laufen abends oder nachts nicht alleine herum. Das gehört sich nicht."

Ricarda fuhr sich durch die dunklen Locken. „Hast du es nicht satt stets Dinge zu tun, die sich gehören? Mein allererster Eindruck war wohl richtig…" Sie schlug das Buch wieder auf.

Emily runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte die Wahl. Mary Sue oder Ricarda. Seufzend fragte sie. „Wo treffen wir uns?"

Ein Lächeln umspielte Ricardas Lippen. „In zwei Stunden beim Bibliothekseingang?"

„Schön." Emily erhob sich seufzend und verließ den Raum.

„Du bist aber sehr fleißig…" Mary Sue musterte Emily beleidigt. „Du wirst kaum bessere Noten bekommen, nur weil du unsere kostbaren Abende in der Bibliothek verbringst…außerdem schadet das viele Lesen deinen Augen. Du willst doch nicht etwa eine Brille tragen?"

Emily rollte mit den Augen. Sie unterdrückte die patzige Antwort, welche ihr auf der Zunge lag. Mit sanfter Stimme erwiderte sie: „Der nächste Samstag Abend gehört uns beiden."

Mary Sues Miene erhellte sich. „Ehrenwort?"

Emily seufzte. „Natürlich." Sie ergriff ihre kleine Tasche und verließ das Zimmer.

Ricarda ging unruhig den kleinen Weg vor der Bibliothek auf und ab. Als sie Emily endlich erblickte, lächelte sie. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht kommen…"

„Und wohin gehen wir?" Fragte Emily gleichgültig.

„Wir…wir müssen noch auf jemanden warten…"

„Wie bitte?" Emilys Stimme hob sich. Was sollte das?

„Nun…" Ricarda zögerte. „Francesco…"

„Du nimmst mich zu einer Verabredung mit?" Diese Frau musste noch verrückter sein, als Emily gedacht hatte.

„Ja, aber…"

„Es gibt kein ‚aber'. Ich gehe." Sie wandte sich bereits ab, als Ricarda sanft ihre Schulter berührte.

„Emily…bitte." Ihre Stimme klang heiser.

Stirn runzelnd drehte sich die Aufgeforderte um. „Was?"

„Ich…ich kann da nicht alleine hin…meine Eltern lieben ihn…wahrscheinlich haben sie sogar schon ein Abkommen mit seinen Eltern getroffen…aber ich hasse ihn…er…er ist…seine Absichten…" Ricarda fand nicht die richtigen Worte. „Bitte. Ich halte es mit ihm alleine nicht aus. Du bist aus den Staaten. Du kannst treffen wen auch immer du möchtest…" Sie blickte Emily flehend an. „Bitte. Ich werde dir auch ewig dankbar sein!"

Die Freundin seufzte. Emily verstand Ricardas Problem. Ihre Mutter war schließlich ganz vernarrt in James, aber zog sie deshalb eine Freundin mit hinein? „Aber wir bleiben in Bibliotheksnähe, versprochen?" Sagte sie schließlich.

Ricarda lächelte. „Danke."

„Ricarda?"

Die jungen Frauen drehten sich um. „Francesco. Da bist du ja endlich…" Die junge Argentinierin mühte sich um ein Lächeln.

„Du siehst sehr hübsch aus." Meinte er, musterte aber dabei Emily. Diese fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler. „Ricarda, du solltest nicht so viel lesen. Eine Brille würde dein schönes Gesicht nur entstellen."

Emily biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Vielleicht sollte man Francesco und Mary Sue verkuppeln. Nur was würde dann aus dem armen John und den fünf ungeborenen Kindern werden?

„Das wäre zu tragisch…Francesco, das ist meine Freundin Emily."

Er nickte der jungen Frau nur kurz zu. „Gehen wir?" Fragte er, wieder an Ricarda gewandt.

Diese deutete auf ihre Freundin. „Emily wird uns begleiten. Sie kommt kaum aus dem Internat. Ich konnte ihre Bitte, sie mitzunehmen, nicht abschlagen."

Emily runzelte die Stirn, versuchte schließlich zu lächeln. „Danke nochmals."

Francesco seufzte. „Hatte dein Bruder heute keine Zeit? Musstest du deshalb eine neue Beschützerin organisieren? Ricarda, das ist lächerlich. Wovor hast du Angst?"

„Pedro war stets von sich aus dabei."

„Hat er nichts Besseres zu tun als Zeit mit seiner kleinen Schwester zu verbringen? Das sollte dir mehr Sorgen bereiten als meine Anwesenheit."

Ricarda rollte mit den Augen. „Zwei Straßen weiter gibt es ein kleines Restaurant. Lasst uns dorthin gehen."

„Wir wollten heute in das neue Strandrestaurant."

„Nein, du wolltest das."

„Hör mal. Du bringst einfach deine Freundin mit, dann entscheide ich wohin wir gehen."

„Ich muss innerhalb dieses Viertels bleiben…" Emily biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Francesco musterte sie belustigt. „Dann solltest du wohl hier bleiben."

Emily sah von ihm zu ihrer Freundin, welche sie flehend anblickte. „Wisst ihr, eigentlich wollte ich schon länger dieses Restaurant besuchen." Erwiderte sie schließlich seufzend.

Ihre Freundin schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln, bevor sie zu seinem Auto gingen.

Emily beobachtete lächelnd die Gebäude und Menschen an denen sie vorbei fuhren. In den Vierteln lebten vor allem arme Leute. Doch die meisten von ihnen strahlten so viel mehr Zufriedenheit aus, als Emily jemals bei den Angehörigen der High Society der Staaten gesehen hatte. Die Mentalität der Argentinier war eine andere. Sie faszinierte die junge Frau. Das kurze Gefühl des Glücks schien vollkommen, als sie durch eine lange Palmenallee fuhren und vor ihnen die blutrote Sonne im Meer zu versinken schien.

Francesco hielt gegenüber einem großen Restaurant. Emily lächelte als sie die laute argentinische Musik vernahm, die vom Gebäude zu kommen schien. Normalerweise mochte sie leise Melodien, welche im Hintergrund gespielt wurden. Doch bei dem Klang dieser für sie neuen Musik bekam sie Lust so schnell wie möglich das Restaurant zu betreten.

„Toll, nicht?" Ricarda lächelte. Sie gingen zur großen hölzernen Tür. Emily bemerkte die große Terrasse direkt am Strand. Im argentinischen Sommer waren dort sicherlich schnell alle Tische besetzt.

„Komm schon." Ricarda zog sie schmunzelnd in das Restaurant. Die Bewunderung der Freundin für ihre Heimat ehrte sie.

Im hinteren Teil des Restaurants spielte eine Gruppe. Viele junge Paare tanzten dazu. Emily beobachtete diese bewundernd. Sie kannte lediglich die typischen Standardtänze, welche sie zu lernen gezwungen worden war. Aber niemand hatte ihr solche Tänze gelehrt.

„Emily! Francesco hat einen freien Tisch gefunden!" Die Freundin zog sie auf den kleinen Tisch, der anscheinend nur für zwei Leute gedacht war.

Emily konnte die Augen nicht von den Tänzern lassen. Sie hatte noch niemals so viel Leidenschaft in Tänzen erkennen können. So unmoralisch die Nähe der Tanzpartner auch schien, sie hatte noch nie etwas Reineres und Vollkommeneres gesehen.

„Señorita?"

Emily sah verwundert hoch. Der schon etwas ältere Kellner lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ja?"

Francesco schüttelte genervt den Kopf und seufzte.

„Was möchtest du trinken?" Flüsterte Ricarda.

„Entschuldigen Sie…" Emily blätterte in der Karte. „Ein Glas Wasser, bitte."

„Sehr gerne." Der Kellner lächelte kurz, bevor er den Tisch verließ.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir hier, Ricarda." Francesco lächelte.

„Das Restaurant ist toll. Es sind auch viele meiner Freunde da." Ricarda winkte einer großen Gruppe, die nur wenig entfernt saß, zu.

„Wie gefällt es dir in Buenos Aires?" Er wandte sich an Emily, welche sich nur mühsam von den Tanzpaaren losreißen konnte. „Was ich bis jetzt von der Stadt gesehen habe, gefällt mir."

„Muss eine aufregende Abwechslung zu dem Luxus sein, den du gewöhnt bist." Meinte er spöttisch.

Emily wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ihr jemand anders zuvor kam. „Genau wie unser Viertel für dich."

Emily drehte sich verwundert um und blickte in zwei dunkle Augen, welche sie zu verschlingen schienen.

„Pedro!" Ricardas Stimme hob sich erfreut. „Heute scheinen ja alle hier zu sein." ‚Alle' war eine Clique von fünfzehn jungen Menschen zwischen siebzehn und dreiundzwanzig, wie Emily später erfahren sollte. „Das ist meine Freundin Emily, Francesco kennst du ja. Emily, das ist mein ältester Bruder Pedro."

Pedro schenkte Emily ein sanftes Lächeln. „Freut mich."

„Mich auch." Sie spürte eine wohlige Wärme in ihrem Herzen. Dieses Gefühl verwirrte sie so sehr, dass sie sich schnell wieder abwandte und an ihrem Glas nippte.

„Willst du dich zu uns setzen? Es ist eng, aber…"

„Das ist nett, Ricarda, aber ich bin mit María hier."

Seine Schwester verzog den Mund. „Es scheint euch ja wieder ernst zu sein."

„Wir sind lediglich als zwei Freunde hier."

„Natürlich. Dann also bis später."

_Hartford, 2002_

Die Erinnerung an ihre erste Begegnung mit Pedro löste gemischte Gefühle in ihrem Herzen aus. Für einen Moment, nur für einen einzigen Moment war alles wieder so real gewesen. Für einen einzigen Moment war sie wieder das Mädchen von damals gewesen.

Emily nippte etwa verloren an ihrem dritten Wodka Martini. Susan hatte sich bereits abgewandt.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine kräftige Hand an ihrer Hüfte. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Emily?" Richard drehte sie sanft zu sich.

„Ja. Natürlich. Ich habe nur…Kopfschmerzen."

„Kein Wunder bei dieser lauten Musik." Er nickte verständnisvoll. „Möchtest du voraus fahren und dich ein wenig hinlegen?"

Sie blickte in seine Augen, welche von Besorgnis und Zärtlichkeit erfüllt waren. „Ja." Antwortete sie beinahe tonlos.


	6. Chapter 5, 6

**Hallo!**

**Vielen Dank für das liebe FB! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!**

**Es geht weiter  Viel Spaß!**

**Freu mich über jedes Review**

**LG Latina**

**5. Teil**

_Buenos Aires, Juli 1957_

„Was könnte die Autorin wohl damit gemeint haben?"

Die Sonne brannte auf Emilys linken Arm. Sie bereute es, einen Fensterplatz ausgewählt zu haben. Die Klasse musterte die Literaturprofessorin schweigend. Das unbekannte Gedicht einer jungen Frau aus Toronto schien die Mädchen zutiefst zu beschämen. Emily beruhigte die Tatsache, dass diese naiven Dinger zumindest verstanden hatten, dass es in den Versen um die körperliche Zusammenkunft von einem Mann und einer Frau ging. Sie hob die Hand.

„Miss Sheridan?"

Emily räusperte sich. „Es geht um die körperliche Liebe zwischen einer Frau und ihrem Schwager."

Ein Raunen erhob sich im großen Klassenraum. Mary Sue warf Emily einen kurzen Blick zu.

Emily ließ sich davon nicht beirren und fuhr fort. „Die Dichterin beschreibt die lodernde Leidenschaft dieser verbotenen Liebe. Für die weibliche Hauptperson scheint der Mann zu sein wie Sauerstoff. Sie können nicht mehr ohne einander. Die heimlichen Treffen werden zu Routine, der Akt mit den Ehepartnern soll nur noch der gesellschaftlichen Pflicht dienen und…"

„Vielen Dank, Miss Sheridan." Wurde sie plötzlich unsanft von Mrs. Miller unterbrochen. Diese musterte sie entsetzt, wandte sich schließlich an den Rest der Klasse. „Was sagen Sie zu den Ausführungen Miss Sheridans?"

„Sie hat den Sinn des Gedichtes verkannt." Martha betrachtete sie Kopf schüttelnd.

Emily lehnte sich Stirn runzelnd zurück. _Tatsächlich?_ „Erläutere das bitte."

„Emily, nicht!" Flüsterte Mary Sue.

„Gerne." Martha lächelte überheblich. „Die Dichterin will uns sagen, was passiert, wenn wir uns den körperlichen Trieben hingeben. Es schadet uns selbst und dem Ansehen unserer Familie…"

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" Unterbrach Emily sie. „Sie hat wahrscheinlich über sich selbst geschrieben. Es ist ein Gedicht gegen die heutige Gesellschaft, gegen zweckrationale Ehen. Es geht um die Liebe, die wahre Liebe, welche sich auch dem Körperlichen öffnet. Wären die Schwestern nicht verheiratet geworden, hätten sie die Männer haben können, die sie wirklich lieben…"

„Emily, du bist genauso verblendet wie die weibliche Hauptperson! Sie glaubt vielleicht, der Mann liebe sie aufrichtiger als ihr guter Ehemann, dabei benützt er sie nur. Du weißt doch, wie die Männer sind." Martha lächelte milde. „Die Frau muss sich allen Gelüsten abwenden und ihrem Ehemann hingeben. Dem weiblichen Geschlecht ist es nicht bestimmt Freude am Fleischlichen zu haben. Wir haben andere Aufgaben. Frauen sorgen für das Überleben der Menschheit, unterstützen ihre Männer. Sie verkehren nicht einfach mit den Männern ihrer Schwestern. Das ist eine Sünde. Geschlechtlicher Akt ohne eheliche Bindung und ohne dem Nachgehen der gesellschaftlichen Pflicht des Nachwuchsgebärens ist eine Sünde."

Emily unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Frauen sind also putzende und beratende Gebärmaschinen, welche der Lust und der Erleichterung des Mannes dienen sollen? Sag mir mal, liebe Martha, warum dürfen die Männer Spaß am Geschlechtsverkehr haben, aber nicht die Frauen?"

„Miss Sheridan!"

„Lassen Sie nur." Winkte Martha gnädig lächelnd ab. „Das ist so vorgegeben. Es ist etwas Unreines. Hättest du etwa Spaß daran, wenn ein Mann dich beschmutzt?"

„Miss Gordon!"

Emily lächelte. „Ist schon in Ordnung. In der Verfassung ist die Meinungsfreiheit verankert. Diese scheint hier wohl nicht zu gelten. Ja, Martha, ich werde nur einen Mann heiraten, den ich liebe. Und wir werden unglaublich viel Spaß im Schlafzimmer haben."

Die Schülerinnen flüsterten aufgeregt untereinander, während Martha und Mrs. Miller Emily nur wütend ansahen.

„Sag, du hast nur Spaß gemacht." Flüsterte Mary Sue.

„Warum sollte ich?" Zischte Emily zurück.

„Ich denke, Sie lassen es besser gut sein für heute. Sie werden sich morgen, gleich nach dem Frühstück, in Mrs. Criffins Büro einfinden. Für heute sind Sie vom Unterricht suspendiert. Ich erwarte bis morgen Vormittag eine Abhandlung über das Gedicht. Sie sollte mindestens 5000 Wörter beinhalten. Ich erwarte außerdem besser überlegte Argumente als Sie vorhin vorgebracht haben."

„Ich soll also lügen?"

Mrs. Miller atmete tief durch. „Ich fordere sie auf, den Lehrsaal sofort zu verlassen."

Emily nahm ihre Tasche und verließ den Raum, ohne irgendjemanden nochmals eines Blickes zu würdigen. _Was bilden die sich eigentlich ein? _Es war ihr gleichgültig gegen weitere Vorschriften zu verstoßen. Sie lief durch den kleinen Park des Internats, durch das während des Tages geöffnete Tor. Erst vor der Bibliothek hielt sie keuchend. Emily sah sich nachdenklich um. Sie war zu wütend um zu lesen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr teilte ihr mit, dass es beinahe Mittag war. Sie würde nicht mit den anderen essen. Marthas selbstgefälliges Lächeln war das Letzte, das sie nun sehen wollte. Emily ging die Straße hinauf, entdeckte plötzlich eine Bushaltestelle. Lächelnd besah sie den Plan und beschloss zum Strand zu fahren. Es war gefährlich und dumm, Mrs. Criffin würde Feuer spucken, ihre Mutter ebenso.

Ein aufregendes Kribbeln erfüllte sie, als der Bus vor ihr hielt. Nun war keine Zeit mehr zu überlegen. Sie stieg langsam ein. Der Busfahrer musterte sie überrascht. Es kam sehr selten, eigentlich so gut wie nie vor, dass eines der Internatsmädchen einen öffentlichen Bus nahm. Emily zog die Weste aus, als sie sich auf einen freien Platz setzte. Anstand hin oder her, sie schwitzte. Seufzend stopfte sie diese in ihre Tasche und zupfte die weiße Bluse zur Recht. Es konnte nicht schaden, dass nun keiner mehr eindeutig sehen konnte, woher sie kam. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich wie eine von vielen. Ein junges Mädchen, eine junge Frau, die zum Strand wollte. Erst als der Bus schon lange abgefahren war, wich die freudige und neugierige Erregung und ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit und Angst machte sich breit.

Emily verließ den Bus nur sehr zögernd. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Sie blickte suchend auf den Plan. Es würde erst in einer Stunde wieder ein Zug zurück zur Bibliothek fahren. Sie kaute unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe und strich eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Kleine Schweißflecken zeichneten sich unter ihrer Achsel ab. Emily ging die Straße entlang. Verschiedene Gerüche drangen in ihre Nase. Früchte vom Markt, Tabak, ein süßlicher Duft, den sie nicht kannte und schließlich der salzige Geruch des Meeres. Sie lächelte und folgte ihm, bis sie schließlich endlich vor dem Strand und dem Restaurant stand, in welches sie Ricarda mitgenommen hatte. Sie ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke der Passanten und die zwei Männer, die ihr etwas zuriefen und betrat das Restaurant. Zu ihrer Freude waren nur drei Tische besetzt. Sie ging zu einem kleinen und ließ sich seufzend in den Sessel sinken.

„Was darf es sein?" Fragte ein Mädchen lächelnd auf Englisch.

Emily besah die Karte lächelnd und antwortete schließlich im perfekten Spanisch. „Den Gemüseteller, dazu bitte Knoblauchbrot und ein Glas Wasser."

„Etwas Zitrone zum Wasser?"

Sie überlegte kurz, schließlich nickte sie lächelnd. „Das hört sich sehr gut an."

Das Mädchen erwiderte ihr Lächeln und notierte die Bestellungen. Schon wenige Minuten später kam sie mit diesen zurück.

„Danke. Das ging ja schnell." Emily nahm sich vor, besonders großzügig beim Trinkgeld zu sein.

Nach dem Essen ging sie den langen Strand entlang. Sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem frei und glücklich, und beschloss außerdem, dass dieser bis jetzt so perfekter Nachmittag eine oder mehrere Wiederholungen verdiente.

Emily beobachtete lächelnd die türkisblauen Wellen, welche auf den weißen Sand schwappten. Sie zog sich die Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und trat langsam auf den nassen Sand. Die Wellen umschlangen Sanft ihre Füße. Sie schloss lächelnd die Augen. Das Meer war kühl, so angenehm kühl. Sie verspürte die Lust, sich auszuziehen und schwimmen zu gehen. Doch das war zu leichtsinnig. Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren könnte, würde sie jemand so entdecken. Kopf schüttelnd ging sie weiter, bis sie zu einem scheinbar einsamen Fleckchen kam. Sie setzte sich lächelnd auf ihre Tasche und beobachtete die Schiffe am Horizont. Kleine Schweißtropfen rannen über ihre Stirn. Sie verwischte diese genervt.

Emily öffnete die ersten drei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. Die Hitze wurde immer unerträglicher. Sie sah sich vorsichtig um. Es schien tatsächlich niemand auch nur in der Nähe zu sein. Sie legte ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe zögernd im heißen Sand ab und begann ihre Bluse weiter zu öffnen. Emily legte diese behutsam auf ihre Tasche und blickte sich nochmals um. Schließlich krempelte sie ihren Rock so gut es ging hoch und ging soweit ins Meer, bis ihr das Wasser bis knapp unter die Knie ging. Sie kühlte ihre Beine, Arme und Oberkörper mit dem kühlen Meerwasser. Sie schloss die Augen und sog den salzigen Duft lächelnd auf. Emily wusch sanft ihr Gesicht und leckte das Salz von den Lippen.

„Ist das Wasser nicht zu kalt?"

Emily schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. Sie schlang die Arme um ihre nur durch ein dünnes, nun nasses, Unterhemd bedeckte Brüste und drehte sich nur sehr zögernd um.

„Du heißt doch Emily, oder?" Er musterte sie lächelnd.

Sie spürte eine unerträgliche Hitze in ihr aufsteigen und drehte sich schnell wieder um. „Würdest du…würdest du mir meine Bluse geben?"

Er trat näher. „Also wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr Internatsmädchen hier halbnackt badet, wäre ich schon früher hergekommen." Er reichte ihr grinsend die Bluse.

Sie zog diese schnell an und ging zurück zu ihrer Tasche. Er folgte ihr. „Bist du öfters hier?"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, während sie sich Strümpfe und Schuhe anzog. „Nein. Woher weißt du, dass ich das Internat besuche."

„Nur geraten." Er musterte sie schweigend.

Emily fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler. Pedros Blicke schienen sie zu entblößen. „Hör auf mich so anzusehen!" Fuhr sie ihn an.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wie sehe ich dich denn an?"

„Als ob du törichte Gedanken hättest!"

„Welche denn?"

„Du weiß sehr wohl, wovon ich spreche."

„Meine Gedanken sind keineswegs töricht. Sag mir, solltest du jetzt nicht beim Unterricht sein?"

„Ich wurde suspendiert." _Was geht ihn das an? Ich muss zurück fahren, sonst lassen sie noch nach mir suchen._

Er lachte. „Was hast du den getan? Den Faden beim Nähen verloren?"

„Sehr witzig. Nein, ich habe ein Gedicht zu unanständig interpretiert."

„Welches denn?"

Sie nannte ihm den Namen.

„Wie hast du es denn interpretiert?"

„Es spricht gegen die heutige Zeit und die Rolle der Frau in der Gesellschaft."

„Und damit waren sie nicht einverstanden?"

„Nein." Emily spielte mit einer Haarsträhne. „Eine Frau muss dem Mann gefällig sein und darf unter keinen Umständen, unter gar keinen Umständen, mit Freude den körperlichen Trieben nachgehen." Sie imitierte Mrs. Millers Tonfall. „Und außerdem…" Sie hielt inne. Redete sie tatsächlich mit dem Mann, der sie beinahe nackt gesehen hatte und auch noch unverschämt gewesen war, über dieses Thema?

„Was denn noch?"

„Unwichtig." Sie winkte ab und ergriff ihre Tasche.

„Wohin willst du denn?"

„Zurück."

„Da beginnen wir so eine interessante Diskussion und dich interessiert meine Meinung nicht."

Sie legte die Tasche seufzend ab und setzte sich darauf. Er ließ sich neben sie sinken.

„Also, was denkst du?" Fragte sie.

„Da ich eine sehr dominante Mutter habe, halte ich einen Mittelweg für den Richtigen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Und wie sieht dieser aus?"

„Mann und Frau sollten beinahe gleichberechtigt sein. Ein paar Dinge gibt es schon, die Männer eben besser können…"

Emily rollte mit den Augen.

„Aber, was den Geschlechtsakt betrifft, der muss beiden Spaß machen, sonst hat es keinen Sinn."

Emily errötete leicht. Wie war sie nur auf die dumme Idee gekommen, mit einem Mann über dieses Thema zu reden? Sie senkte leicht den Kopf und biss unsicher auf ihre Unterlippe.

„War ich zu direkt?" Pedro sah sie immer noch an.

Sie hob leicht den Kopf. „Normalerweise rede ich nicht mit Männern über dieses Thema. Normalerweise rede ich mit überhaupt niemanden über dieses Thema. Eigentlich rede ich normalerweise auch nicht mit beinahe fremden Männern. Aber normalerweise laufe ich auch nicht durch eine wildfremde Stadt…"

Er nickte. „Ich habe also gerade Teil an deiner neuen Erfahrung. Du bist alleine durch die Stadt gelaufen?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist leichtsinnig."

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß."

„Ich werde dich zurück ins Internat fahren." Entschied er.

„Nein. Das musst du nicht."

„Ich möchte es aber."

„Ich kenne dich nicht."

„Sehe ich denn nicht vertrauenswürdig aus?"

Sie blickte in seine funkelnden dunklen Augen. „Das hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich habe heute schon zu viele Grundprinzipien gebrochen…"

„Kommt es dann auf ein paar weitere an?" Er lächelte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihn beinahe verzweifelt an.

„Willst du lieber wieder zu Fuß gehen oder Bus fahren? Dabei könntest du auf gefährlichere Menschen treffen, als ich einer bin."

Sie erhob sich zögernd. „Ich weiß nicht…"

Er stand auf. „Ich werde dir die Entscheidung abnehmen." Er griff nach ihrer Tasche.

„Was machst du? Bist du verrückt?"

Pedro lachte. „Willst du sie dir nicht wiederholen?" Er ging unbeirrt weiter, sie folgte ihm empört.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?"

Er blieb grinsend vor einem alten Van stehen. „Dass ich das Richtige tue." Er sperrte das Auto auf und legte die Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz. „Komm schon."

Sie nahm ihre Tasche wütend vom Sitz und setzte sich seufzend.

Pedro startete den Motor und fuhr los. „Soll ich dich an irgendeiner bestimmten Ecke absetzen, damit du nicht noch mehr Ärger bekommst."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte aus dem Fenster. Er schien sie einfach nur für ein kleines Mädchen zu halten, welches unartig gewesen war. Irgendeine Freundin seiner kleinen Schwester Ricarda. Emily verstand selbst nicht wieso, aber sie hasste diesen Gedanken. „Bei der Bibliothek…bitte."

Er drehte das Radio ein wenig lauter, sie musste lächeln, als sie die Klänge erkannte. Ihm entging dies nicht. „Du magst die Musik." Er lächelte.

„Nein, ich liebe sie."

„Deshalb dein verklärter Blick im Restaurant. Ich dachte schon, du hättest zuviel Bier getrunken."

Sie lachte. „Ich habe so etwas Schönes noch nie gehört."

„Mein Onkel spielt in dieser Gruppe."

„Das ist nicht wahr." Sie musterte ihn ungläubig.

„Doch." Er hielt an der Bibliothek.

Sie gurtete sich zögernd ab. „Danke."

„Kein Problem. Emily…"

Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

„Die Gruppe tritt nächsten Samstag auf, in dem Restaurant, in dem wir uns kennen lernten. Ricarda würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn du kommst. Sie mag dich sehr."

Emily lächelte verlegen. „So. Nun, wenn Ricarda sich darüber freut, dann sollte ich wohl mitkommen."

„Das denke ich auch. Ich sehe meine kleine Schwester nur sehr ungern traurig."

„Ich habe auch eine kleine Schwester. Ich mag es auch nicht, wenn sie traurig ist…" Emily biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Ihr Herzschlag wurde schneller. Verabredete sich Emily Sheridan tatsächlich gerade mit einem beinahe Wildfremden?

„Dann machen wir Ricarda eine Freude." Er lächelte.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Ich könnte erst um acht dort sein."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich von hier um halb acht abhole?"

Sie nickte leicht. „Das klingt gut." Sie griffen gleichzeitig nach ihrer Tasche, wobei sich ihre Hände kurz berührten. Sie zuckte zurück. Er reichte ihr die Tasche. „Danke." Sie öffnete die Autortür. „Das…" begann sie zögernd. „…wird aber keine Verabredung."

Er lachte. „Keineswegs. Wir werden bestimmt zu zehnt sein. Ich hole dich nur ab, damit du nicht wieder mit dem Bus fahren und zu Fuß gehen musst."

„In Ordnung." Sie lächelte ihm noch kurz zu, bevor sie sein Auto verließ und zurück zum Internat lief. Gemischte Gefühle begleiteten sie. Einerseits die Angst etwas Falsches zu tun, was sie zweifellos tat, andererseits die freudige Aufregung und Neugierde auf das, worauf sie sich eben eingelassen hatte.

Kaum hatte Emily sich auf ihr Bett fallen gelassen, betrat auch schon Mary Sue ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. „Emily! Endlich!"

Ihre Zimmernachbarin setzte sich seufzend auf.

„Was sollte das heute?" Mary Sue runzelte die Stirn. „Du weißt doch, wie Mrs. Miller auf andere Meinungen reagiert. Und dann verschwindest du auch noch…"

„Wollen sie mich sofort sprechen?"

Mary Sue schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gesagt, du wärest in der Bibliothek. Das hat sie zwar auch aufgeregt, aber immerhin wird sich deine Strafe dadurch nicht allzu sehr verschlimmern…"

„Warum hast du für mich gelogen?" Fuhr Emily sie an. „Ist doch mein Problem."

Mary Sue setzte sich auf ihr Bett und musterte Emily traurig. „Ich wollte dir Ärger ersparen. Wo warst du, Emily?"

Diese schwieg.

Ihr gegenüber seufzte. „Hat sich meine Lüge wenigstens gelohnt?"

„Ja." Emily lächelte leicht. „Danke. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren dürfen…"

„Schon gut…" Mary Sue winkte ab. „Freundinnen verkraften so etwas. Du solltest dann mit deinem Aufsatz beginnen. Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du möchtest. Das mit Samstag bleibt hoffentlich fix?"

„Samstag?" Emily runzelte die Stirn.

„Unser Abend…" Mary Sue blickte traurig auf ihre Zehenspitzen. „Keine Angst, ich zwinge dich nicht dazu…"

Emily seufzte. Obwohl sie ihre Zimmernachbarin nicht besonders leiden konnte, empfand sie Mitleid. „Kannst du ein Geheimnis bewahren?"

Mary Sue lächelte fröhlich. „Jedes. Ich liebe Geheimnisse!"

„Ich war letzten Samstag nach der Bibliothek in einem Strandrestaurant, mit einer Freundin…"

„Wieso hast du mir das nicht erzählt?" Mary Sue runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, wir wären Freundinnen…ein Strandrestaurant? Das ist außerhalb unseres Viertels…"

Emily seufzte. „Entschuldige. Ich würde gerne an diesem Samstag wieder hingehen. Wir könnten gemeinsam gehen, wenn du möchtest. Aber bitte erzähle niemanden davon."

„Aber Emily, wir können nicht einfach diese wichtige Regel brechen. Wenn eine der Internatsregeln begründet ist, dann diese." Sie blickte Emily unsicher an.

„Wenn es dir lieber ist, kannst du auch mit Martha, Mary Joe und Mary Beth Tee trinken."

Mary Sue seufzte. „Das wäre wohl vernünftiger…aber, ich kann diese Martha nicht leiden…das ist eine böse Sünde, ich weiß…"

„Niemand kann diese intrigante Person leiden…hör mal, Mary Sue…du heiratest bald. Willst du davor nicht noch ein wenig unschuldigen Spaß gehabt haben? Ich schon. Manche Regeln sind da, um sie zu brechen." Emily fühlte sich schlecht. Es war reiner Selbstzweck, dass sie versuchte die Zimmernachbarin auf ihre Seite zu bekommen. Mary Sue würde sie kaum begleiten, aber sie würde ihr helfen, ihre Pläne zu verwirklichen.

„Hätten wir eine Möglichkeit sicher hin- und wieder zurück gebracht zu werden?"

„Ja, die haben wir."

Mary Sue seufzte unsicher. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das machen soll. Das alles hört sich so unvernünftig an. Allerdings scheint sich auch John sehr gut ohne mich zu amüsieren, wie meine Schwester mir heute am Telefon erzählt hat…Vielleicht schadet mir so ein Abend nicht. Es wäre doch nur ein einziger Abend…"

„Es ist natürlich allein deine Entscheidung. Ich verstehe, wenn du…"

Plötzlich wurde an die Tür geklopft, Martha betrat ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten das Zimmer. „Emily, du bist ja schon zurück. Hast du dich schon beruhigt?" Sie musterte diese verächtlich. „Mary Sue, Miss Jacobs schickt mich, wir wollten dich nur daran erinnern, dass wir in einer Musiziergruppe sind, die Ende September auftreten möchte. Vermassle also nicht morgen schon wieder die Probe mit deinem erbärmlichen Flötenspiel. Am besten du beginnst gleich zu üben. Es gibt noch andere Dinge als deinen Verlobten. Passt euch endlich an!" Sie verließ das Zimmer ohne Gruß.

„Eine furchtbare Person."

„Sie tyrannisiert jeden. Dabei hat sie anfangs so nett gewirkt…" Meinte Mary Sue. „Weißt du was, manche Regeln sollten wirklich gebrochen werden…zumindest einmal…wie schaffen wir es, dass sie uns nicht erwischen?"

Emily versuchte zu lächeln. Das war eigentlich mehr als sie wollte. Mary Sues bloße Unterstützung hätte einiges erleichtert. Aber wie würde sich der Abend durch ihre Gesellschaft entwickeln?

**6. Teil**

_Hartford, 2002_

Emily schluckte die weiße Tablette und nippte an ihrem Glas Wasser. Seufzend stellte sie es schließlich auf den Nachttisch und lehnte sich zurück in das Kissen. Warum nur musste sie plötzlich so sehr über eine längst vergangene Zeit nachdenken? Diese Emily Sheridan gab es nicht mehr. Es war Jahrzehnte her, das sie zuletzt von Pedro und Ricarda gehört hatte. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Vor allem aufgrund einer Kette von Entscheidungen, welche sie vor langer Zeit getroffen hatte. Sie musste sich der Gegenwart widmen, nur diese war nun real. Real…Wie irreal schien die junge Emily Sheridan, welche oft so voreilig und naiv gehandelt hatte? Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf die weiße Bettdecke. Emily runzelte die Stirn. Was war nur geschehen? Sie hatte doch mit ihrer Vergangenheit abgeschlossen. War mit einem gut aussehenden, liebevollen Mann verheiratet, hatte eine Tochter, für welche sie mehr Stolz empfand als sie jemals zugeben würde, und eine wunderbare Enkeltochter. Sie musste dankbar sein. So bewusst ihr das alles auch war, diese eine kleine Frage schien ihr Herz zunehmend zu quälen.

_Buenos Aires, Juli 1957_

Die Sonne schien durch die großen Fenster zu brennen. Emily wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und dachte an die Anweisungen, welche ihr gegeben worden waren. Mrs. Criffin würde sie hart zu recht weisen, allein dafür, dass sie ehrlich gewesen war. In dieser Zeit interessierte es niemanden, was eine junge Frau zu sagen hatte. Seufzend ginge Emily weiter, die Augen auf die große braune Tür, mit den goldenen Lettern Mrs. _A. Criffin, _gerichtet. Wofür das _A _wohl stehen mochte? _Anna, Anastasia, Alice? Anastasia _wäre sehr passend. Natürlich würde Mrs. Criffin auf die korrekte Aussprache und nicht die englische bestehen.

Emily strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und klopfte zögernd an die Tür.

„Treten Sie ein." Erklang die kalte Stimme.

Emily öffnete die Tür und knickste höflich.

Mrs. Criffin deutete ihr auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Das Mädchen zog die Tür zu und setzte sich.

„Mrs. Miller hat mich von Ihrem unerhörten Benehmen unterrichtet." Mrs. Criffin setzte sich und blickte ihr gegenüber erwartungsvoll an. Sie war eine wohlhabende Frau von beinahe fünfzig Jahren, welche glaubte mit den Launen störrischer junger Mädchen umgehen zu können. Als sich Emily jedoch nicht wie erwartet sofort entschuldigte, sondern sie mit unveränderter Miene betrachtete, fuhr Mrs. Criffin fort. „Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?"

„Seit einem Monat, fast…Mrs. Criffin."

„Einen Monat also? Kaum fünf Wochen sind Sie also hier und nehmen sich das Recht eine langjährige, deutlich ältere Autoritätsperson zu recht zu weisen und eine Mitschülerin ohne höflichen Respekt zu behandeln?"

Emily biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich war lediglich anderer Meinung und habe diese geäußert."

„Liebe Miss Sheridan, wir akzeptieren sehr wohl die Meinungen anderer, solange diese gewählt ausgedrückt werden. Sie haben sowohl Ihre Lehrerin als auch ihre Mitschüler in Verlegenheit gebracht. Sie wissen hoffentlich, dass vom Unterricht suspendierte Mädchen sich in ihrem Zimmer einfinden sollten um über ihr Vergehen nachzudenken und nicht einfach zur Bibliothek gehen dürfen? Ich habe Verantwortung für Sie, denn bis zu ihrer Volljährigkeit dauert es noch einige Monate." Die grauen Augen fixierten die junge Frau. Emily senkte den Blick.

„Was soll ich nun Ihrer Meinung nach mit Ihnen machen? Sie sind noch nicht einmal imstande Reue zu zeigen für ihr gottloses Verhalten."

Emily biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hob den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie mein Verhalten als gottlos und unerhört interpretieren. Das war gewiss nicht meine Absicht…"

„Denken Sie in Zukunft, bevor Sie sprechen!"

Emily unterdrückte die Bemerkung, welche ihr auf der Zunge lag. „Das werde ich."

„Das möchte ich auch hoffen. Eigentlich sollte ich Sie ja zurück nach Connecticut schicken, aber das würde Ihre arme Mutter wohl zu sehr kränken. Sie wünscht sich doch nur eine gute Ausbildung für Ihre Tochter…"

_Und ein paar Monate Ruhe von ihr…_"Wie wird meine Strafe aussehen?"

Mrs. Criffin kräuselte die dünnen Lippen. „Was würden Sie denn für angebracht halten?"

Emily seufzte leise. Hier handelte es sich eindeutig um eine Fangfrage. Es galt richtig zu antworten. „Küchendienst und regelmäßiges Aufsuchen der Internatskapelle nach dem Unterricht?"

Das hässliche Lachen der Direktorin musste in dem ganzen Viertel zu hören gewesen sein. „Damit Sie durch häufige Abwesenheit an gemeinschaftlichen Aktivitäten noch eigensinniger werden? Nein, Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein sich aktiv an den freiwilligen Nachmittagsaktivitäten zu beteiligen. Ich habe Sie bereits im Handwerks-, Sport- und Malkurs eingetragen, und die nächsten vier Samstage werden Sie im Internat verbringen. Ich dulde außerdem keine weiteren unerlaubten Ausflüge mehr. Haben Sie dazu noch Fragen?"

Emily biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Direktorin blickte sie triumphierend an. „Wenn das so ist, fordere ich Sie nun auf wieder zum Unterricht zu gehen."

Emily erhob sich schweigend und verließ das kalte Zimmer grußlos.

Wütend lief sie den langen Gang entlang. Sie hatte sich immer in ihre Lehrbücher vergraben um möglichst wenig mit diesen verwöhnten Töchtern in Kontakt zu kommen. Das und ihr einzig anderer Rettungsanker, der samstägige Bibliotheksbesuch, waren ihr nun, zumindest für eine Zeit, genommen worden. Emily blickte wütend aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich kam ihr ein weiterer Gedanke. Wie sollte sie Pedro mitteilen, dass se nicht kommen würde? Die einzigen beiden normalen Menschen würden sich von ihr abwenden, nur weil es keine Möglichkeit gab, ihnen zu sagen, dass es nicht Unzuverlässigkeit sondern ein wild feuerspeiender Drachen war, der sie am Kommen hindern würde. Emily runzelte die Stirn. Die Erinnerung an die letzte Begegnung mit Pedro löste gemischte Gefühle in ihr aus. Wie hatte sie nur so leichtsinnig sein können? Was mochte er nun von ihr denken? Vor allem jetzt nach dem sie das Treffen mit seiner Schwester absagen musste. Sie strich sich eine rötliche Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Der junge Argentinier verwirrte sie. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals wegen eines Mannes so durcheinander gewesen zu sein. Es war beinahe wie in einem dieser Bücher. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte sie die Gedanken abwerfen. Irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, ihm eine Nachricht zu kommen zu lassen. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie endlich vor dem Klassenraum angekommen. Sie öffnete zaghaft die Tür. Entgegen ihren Erwartungen wurde sie von den Mitschülerinnen ignoriert. Lediglich Miss Thompson deutete ihr sich zu setzen. Emily ließ sich neben Mary Sue in den Stuhl sinken. Diese flüsterte ihr leise zu: „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja." Antwortete ihre Tischnachbarin mit gleichgültiger Miene.

„Ich hab John von dir erzählt. Er will dich kennen lernen." Flüsterte Mary Sue freudig.

„Lass uns nachher reden, ja." Erwiderte Emily und deutete auf die Professorin, welche die beiden strafend ansah.

„John hat ein neues Auto." Erzählte Mary Sue stolz, während sie in ihrem Salat stocherte.

Emily sah sich in dem Speisesaal um. Alle Mädchen saßen bereits seit Punkt 12 artig an der großen Tafel und unterhielten sich wild untereinander, mit jedem, außer ihr. „Sag mal, habe ich plötzlich eine ansteckende Krankheit?" Zischte Emily Mary Sue zu.

Diese schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. „Aber nein. Die anderen reagieren nur hart auf Fehler. Sehr dumm, wie ich finde. Es geht sie doch schließlich nichts an."

Emily blickte sie überrascht an. Sollte sie Mary Sue falsch eingeschätzt haben?

Mary Sue lächelte. „Isst du dein Hühnchen noch fertig? Ansonsten lass uns einen Verdauungsspaziergang im Internatspark machen!"

Emily erhob sich Stirn runzelnd. „Gut, gehen wir."

Sie gingen schweigend durch den mit Palmen übersäten Teil des Parks, als Mary Sue fragte: „Was wird deine Strafe sein?" Sie wischte die kleine Parkbank ab, bevor sie sich setzte.

Emily ließ sich seufzend sinken. „Teilnahme an drei der freiwilligen Nachmittagskurse – natürlich hat sie die für mich ausgewählt – und Ausgehverbot an den kommenden vier Samstagen…"

Mary Sue blickte nachdenklich auf die Spitzen ihrer rosafarbenen Sandalen und strich sich eine blonde Locke aus der Stirn. „Es hätte dir etwas bedeutet diesen Samstag fort zu gehen, nicht? Du fühlst dich hier fehl am Platz, hättest deine Freundin gerne gesehen.." Sie musterte Emily traurig.

„Ja…" Gab diese zu. „Es war mein Lichtblick in dieser dunklen Woche…aber was soll es?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie interpretieren Meinungsfreiheit als Vergehen."

Mary Sue nickte. „Ich bin zwar bezüglich des Gedichtes und vieler anderer Dinge zwar nicht deiner Meinung, aber ich akzeptiere deine Art zu denken. Meiner Meinung nach war dein einziges wirkliches Vergehen das einfache stundenlange Verschwinden. Aber jeder macht Fehler…" Sie betrachtete Emily Stirn runzelnd. Plötzlich erhellte sich ihre Miene. „Lass uns gehen. Sonst verbieten sie mir noch die Telefonate mit John und du bekommst noch einen weiteren dieser ‚freiwilligen' Kurse aufgehalst."

_...ich werde noch weglaufen. _Schrieb Emily abends ihrer besten Freundin Sweetie. _Denke an mich, liebste Freundin. Und vergiss mich bloß nicht, wenn du in London bist. In Liebe Emily_

„Emily!"

Diese schreckte quietschend hoch, der Füller rollte vom Tisch.

„Entschuldige!" Mary Sue, die eben von ihrem Musikkurs zurückgekommen war, lachte. „Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten…" Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken und grinste.

Emily runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich auf ihres. „Hat deine Schwester angerufen? Ist ihr Kind schon geboren?"

Mary Sue schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, ich bin eigentlich hergekommen um die Sprache erst zu lernen. Allerdings habe ich Schwierigkeiten, da die meisten Professoren schon unglaublich viel voraussetzen…"

Emily nickte ungeduldig. Ihre Zimmernachbarin beklagte sich täglich darüber.

„…nun, in einem Monat wird es bereits den ersten Test geben, der nicht nur beinahe die gesamte Grammatik verlangt, ich muss auch noch innerhalb einer Stunde einen Aufsatz zu einem Thema schreiben…über dieses Problem habe ich heute in meiner Freistunde mit Mrs. Criffin geredet, welche - wie du weißt – eine alte Freundin meiner Mutter ist, und sie ist einer Meinung mit mir…"

Emily runzelte die Stirn.

„Die Kursbeste sollte mir helfen. Da sowohl sie als auch ich unglaublich viele Kurse belegen, werden wir wohl vor allem samstags lernen müssen. Mrs. Criffin selbst hat mir die Bibliothek empfehlen, dort könne man besser lernen…" Mary Sue grinste. „…und da wir ohnehin ab dem frühen Nachmittag lernen werden, spricht wohl nichts dagegen abends ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Beispielsweise in einem Strandrestaurant…"

Emily starrte sie an. „Warum tust du das für mich?"

Mary Sue lächelte. „Weil ich noch nie eine richtige Freundin hatte…" Sie seufzte leise, bevor sie fort fuhr: „Außerdem ist dieser Vorschlag nicht ganz selbstlos. Ich habe eine Nachhilfelehrerin und jemanden, der Zeit mit mir verbringt, anstelle Marthas und Mary Beths halbherzige Gesellschaft. Da ich weiß, dass es harmlose und anständige Abende werden, die mich hoffentlich zumindest für drei Stunden diese schmerzhafte Sehnsucht nach John vergessen lassen und mich zusätzlich zum ersten Mal im Leben Spaß haben lassen, bin ich bereit unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen bei dieser heimlichen Aktion mitzumachen…"

„Und die wären?"

„Wir haben stets eine sichere Fahrmöglichkeit, einen todsicheren Plan und tun niemals etwas, das der Moral mehr entsagen würde als diese Lüge...und eines noch: du musst eine geduldige Lehrerin sein."

Emily lächelte. „Danke."

Mary Sue erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich das alles nicht eines Tages bereuen werden." Flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Es gab noch einen weiteren, viel bedeutenderen Grund für Mary Sues plötzliche Lust der Ausgangsregel zu entsagen. Aber diesen sollte Emily erst sehr viel später erfahren.


End file.
